Someone to believe in
by FrancescaBoscorelli
Summary: Elena and Damon had been friends since they were kids.Best friends.When Giuseppe Salvatore comes back from his business trip,Damon realizes he needs Elena now more than ever. AU.ALL HUMANS.Delena.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** SOmeone to believe in  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Damon/Elena,AU, all human.  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> NONE  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> none of them belong to me at all. Kinda sad though...

A/N:This is my first Delena fic ever. It came to me in a dream and I couldn't stop thinking about it until it was finished.

Big superb hugs to my dearest beta, she's the best!

Someone to believe in.

How can I even begin to describe my relationship with Damon? We've known each other for years, ever since we were kids. In kindergarten he was even my very first friend; letting me borrow his crayons when mine broke, and he shared his lunch with me whenever I had the misfortune of Mom packing me a lunch a starving dog would find inedible. At one point we were even neighbors. Until his parents bought the Boarding House. Every time his mother invited me to dinner, I got a case of nerves mixed with intense fascination. Not only was Damon my first crush and first kiss, but he was also my prom date. Every girl in school envied me when I showed up to the dance with him, especially my friend Caroline, who secretly had a crush on him. When the hardest part of my life hit, the death of my parents, he was there. No questions asked. He just held me while a cried into his chest for hours, soaking his blue shirt with my tears, and he didn't say a word.

He's the best friend I could ever ask for.

He thinks that he knows all my deepest concerns, and sometimes I think its better that way. The one secret that he doesn't know is that; I have been in love with him for as long as I can remember. However, I can't tell him that. What kind of friend would I be if I told him that? Ah, well, a girl can dream.

You see, he's the type of guy who could get any girl he wanted just by batting those beautiful eyes of his. They would drool at his feet and do whatever he asked of them without any compunction, what-so-ever. Even though he: flirts, breaks hearts, and makes girls cry; I know he would never do that to me. He wouldn't do that simply because he sees me as the girl who used to do his homework while he was out on a hot date, the one who covered for him with his father whenever he was late for dinner, saying he was helping me with my math homework. However, he was really making out with some blonde chick in the backseat of his car.

Yeah, he would never see me like that. Never.

But I don't care, not really. I mean I used to care back then, when I first found myself day dreaming about him, or caught myself watching him licking his lips and blushing, but now I don't. I'm happy with the way things are; being best friends. He trusts me and I trust him, that's more than enough for me.

My phone rings, and there's no need for me to actually look at the screen to know who it is.

"Damon," the smile spreading across my lips is undeniable. Just hearing his voice keeps my heart at peace.

_"Hey, I'm sorry but I won't be able to make it for lunch today."_

"Why? What is it?"

He lets out a loud sigh and I know there must be something going on, something not very good.

_"Dad is coming back from his business trip."_

"Oh."

Giuseppe Salvatore, Damon's dad, was the coldest man I have ever heard of. While I haven't had the opportunity to meet him yet, myself, everything Damon tells me about him just seems wrong. Whenever he speaks about his father, there's never even a hint of happiness in his voice, nor is there any sign of pride or affection. When Damon was still very young and his brother Stefan just a toddler, their mother died. Barely paying attention to the boys, Giuseppe focused all his energy on whatever business her had. The only acknowledgement of Damon's existence came when his father yelled at him, usually for every single thing he did. Maybe Damon spent so much time with my aunt and me, not even inviting me over for dinner, because there wasn't a moment's peace at his place.

Mr. Salvatore hated what Damon did, never mind that Damon loved it, he hated it with a passion, simply because he could. I got the distinct impression that he never loved him in the first place.

_"And he wants to see me,"_ Damon continued,_ "so I'm gonna have to mentally prepare for what is yet to come."_

"I understand. Call me if you need anything."

_"I'm pretty sure you will have to clean the blood for when my dad kicks the hell out of me."_

"Damon, don't say that."

_"Well it's true, I'm sure that's all he ever wanted to do. Don't know why it's taking so long."_

"He's your father."

_"I'm sure he wishes he wasn't."_

There's an uncomfortable silence between us, and I find myself conflicted on what to do. Part of me wants to say something- anything- that will make him feel better, but another part of me just wants to cry for him.

_"Anyway, I'll call you when my misery is over."_

"Promise me you won't do anything stupid."

_"Don't worry; I'll be the good son this time."_

The good son. I guess he always thought Stefan was the perfect son, because he was willing to do whatever stupidity his father asked him; like follow his path and take over his business, and Damon refused so many times. He choose a different career, a different lifestyle, therefore he wasn't "the good" son anymore and that broke him inside. Obviously he wasn't ready to admit that to anyone not even me.

**TBC**

**comments are my crack! LOVE YOU ALL!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm surprised, thrilled and overwhelmed by the amount of favorites and alerts! Thank you thank you THANK YOU!_

_Hope you like this chapter._

_Erin, I love you. You rock so much. Thank you for being the best friend and beta ever._

* * *

><p>"How did it go?"<p>

"Awful, as always," he walks with the hands on his jeans pockets, kicking the leaves as we make our way home. He's been quieter than usual; guess whatever his father told him yesterday took its toll on him.

"Did he say something?"

"Doesn't he always?"

"You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"I know," he smiles sweetly, his bright blue eyes shining with the sunlight.

"Then tell me what he said."

He shrugs, "you know, the usual. He asked me why I haven't settle down, that I was old enough to take over the business, that I was probably doing something terribly wrong with my life. He was being Giuseppe."

"He can't force you to do something you don't want to, Damon. You're free to make your own decisions."

"I know, but he doesn't."

"And what's this crap about you settling down? You're 21 years old."

"Well, he and mom were married at my age, and I guess he thinks that everyone should do that," he sighed once again. Talking about his mother always brought sadness to his voice. "If it wasn't for the fact that she was pregnant with me, they never would have gotten married."

"I think there's something wrong with your father, if you don't mind me saying it."

"Don't I know that?"

"He should be happy you have a job, a fantastic job I may add."

Damon loved his job, he repeatedly said it. He had a talent and he was using it for the greater good. I remember once, when we were kids, he invited me over (when his mother was still alive) to show me a new song his mother taught him on her piano. He was more than fascinated by it, he smiled brightly as he played and his mother was so proud. I told him he had a gift, and something like that should be shared with the world. He kept taking classes after his mother passes away, without his father consent, and later found a job at our local high school teaching whoever wanted to learn. I just wish his father could see all that talent.

"Yeah..."

"Because you already told him, right?"

"No."

"Damon..."

"I know what you're going to say."

"It's been over a year now."

"I know."

"You promised me you would talk to him."

"And tell him what exactly? Oh Dad I don't want to take over the business because I'm a piano teacher at my old high school. He would poke my eyes out!"

"He has to understand."

"Surely you're not talking about the same Giuseppe Salvatore I know."

"You can't keep lying to your dad, Damon."

"I've been doing that forever. Which leads me to another important point," he stopped in his tracks and turned around to stare at me.

"What?"

"If I ask you for a favor would you say yes?"

"What kind of favor?"

"You once said you would do anything to make me happy or to see me smile."

"Of course I would, you're my best friend."

He looked at the ground nervously, playing with the leaves falling at his feet. He's hesitating, he's nervous about asking me whatever is on his mind and that terrifies me, and obviously makes my heart beat faster. My mind can wonder sometimes, at least when it comes to him.

"Promise me you will say yes."

"That's very childish of you."

"Elena, please."

"Fine, I promise."

He takes a deep breath, bites his lips for a brief tiny second and sighs.

"Well since my father kept pushing me to find a girlfriend, I mean not exactly pushed me but you know what I mean? I was so upset and he kept complaining about every single breath I took..."

"Damon, what is it that you wanted to ask me?" I pushed him while he kept rambling about his father.

"I told my father I had a girlfriend and that woman happened to be you," he smiled brightly, or apologetically, I can't figure out which and with his eyes he begged me not to get mad or freak out, or even deny any of this, no matter how crazy it was.

"Let me get this straight. Once again you LIED to your father by telling him me, your best friend, is your girlfriend?"

"Yes?"

"You have no idea how cliché that is. I've seen that in movies a hundred times."

"But it always ends up well. Hopefully you will fall for me at the end," he says, smiling and I cannot tear my eyes away from that cute smile of his, and the way his eyes sparkle. He has no idea how true that whole sentence is, with the small difference that I'm already head over heels for him.

"This is wrong," I say shaking my head.

"It will only be for one day, one day I promise," he replies. "My father will be gone in two days and this whole charade will be over."

"Damon I'm not sure..."

"Please. I have no one else to ask, you know me better than anyone in this world it will make complete sense, you won't have to pretend in the slightest."

I could just walk away and leave him to deal with this mess he created, but when I think about it, about all those time in which I dreamed of walking around holding hands with him, smiling and looking happy, I just cannot refuse, even if it's for one day, even if when I wake up this all be over.

"Fine. But you owe me one, a big one."

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

I'm kinda sad right now. Cheer me up with some reviews,will ya?

Fran

* * *

><p>"What time are you picking me up?"<p>

He laughs on the phone and I frown confused.

"I'm serious Damon. If you want to be my boyfriend you have to play it right."

_"I'm sorry, Darling. I'll pick you up around noon." _

"You told your dad I was coming over, right? No more surprises?"

_"Yes I did and he's eager to meet you."_

I don't have a good feeling about this. I have a feeling that he's going to say something wrong or completely inappropriate and get himself in more trouble than he is in already. I shouldn't have agreed to this.

"God he's going to hate me."

_"Hey! Don't say that. He's going to love you!"_

"Will he?"

The question hangs in the air for several seconds. I'm fairly certain that he has no idea what to expect from his father. Maybe he was as scared as me. However, it was obvious that he wasn't going to change his mind. It was too late for that anyway.

_"Ok, so I'll be picking you up soon. Stay calm and be cool."_

"I am cool and calm. Why?"

_"Everything will be fine, trust me."_

"I trust you. I feel the opposite when it comes to your dad."

My hands are sweaty .Never in a million years did I expect to get sweaty hands from visiting Damon's house. I have a bad feeling about this. Did I mention I have a bad feeling about this? Because I do. I could just run away and leave, make up and excuse and lock myself in my house. But then again, I'm doing this for him, because he needs me and I'm sure he will do the same for me. Besides this will be over soon, I mean it's not that I'm against playing Damon's girl; I'm against doing this in front of his jerk of a father.

I've been repeating that to myself, like a mantra, for the last few hours.

"Here we are," I freeze when he opens the car door for me. In a typical Damon effort to make me feel better, he takes my hand, not knowing that it actually made everything worse.

"Do I look good," I ask, nervous about my dark jeans and my dark green shirt.

"You look perfect."

I take a deep breath and squeeze his hand.

"Let's get this over with."

Once he opens the front door, he pulls me inside. Instantly, I pick up on the voices talking in another room. One voice I recognize as Stefan and the other, I assume, is that of Damon's father. We stop in the entrance of the living room, where sure enough Stefan is talking with an older man. As soon as they notice us, they stop talking and the smile on the older man's face vanishes. Maybe he expected someone else, or some other girl to be holding his son's hand.

"Dad, this is my girlfriend Elena," he introduces me and the old man, ever the gentleman, gets up from his position at the couch and stretches his hand, which I immediately took.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Salvatore," I say and he smiles faintly. Now that I'm able to actually look at him, he really doesn't look so old. His grey hair is perfectly combed backwards and his dark blue three piece suit made him look perfectly like the business man that he was.

"The pleasure is all mine," he replies kindly. "Please have a seat."

I sit next to him on the big couch, pulling Damon with me. He squeezes my hand for what seems to be the third time in less than five minutes, and I find myself swallowing hard. I did not like the way his father was staring at me, it was like he was inspecting everything about me, from my shoes to my hair. I felt intimidated by it.

"Damon, why don't you get Elena something to drink?" Giuseppe spoke and Damon shared a small glance of approval from me before standing up.

"Apple juice, right," he asks me and I smile. He knows me too well. He disappears in the kitchen and Giuseppe's attention was all in me.

"So tell Elena, what is it that you do?"

"Well I...I right now I'm working as a waitress at the Mystic Grill."

"Waitress?"

"Yes, it's the only way I can pay for college."

"Oh so you're a student then," he smiles relived. "I'm sorry, for a second I thought you were just a waitress."

I pretend I don't feel offended by his words and the way he speaks about my current job.

"No, I'm in my second year studying literature."

"That's amazing. What are you planning to do next?"

"I was offered a job as a teacher at my old high school."

"Are you taking it?"

"Of course. It's the best job I could ever ask for."

"If you say so," he whispers and I can't stop the response that comes out of my mouth.

"I'm sorry sir; I don't understand what you mean by that."

"I'm sure you'll find something better to do after you marry Damon. Surely you don't think teaching will take you anywhere."

"What makes you believe that I want to get married?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I'm still young, I can work, and marriage isn't exactly my number one priority.)

"Then quite frankly young lady I have no idea what are you doing with my son".

**TBC**

**short.I know :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry about the delay! here's the new chappie. I love you guys so much, thank you for all the reviews and the 're the best!_

_Once again, my dearest beta Rebel. She's the bestest!_

* * *

><p>"I don't..."<p>

"My son needs a woman who can be with him 24/7, who can take care of his kids, who knows how to handle a house and be there for their family. If marriage and making a family is not your top priority then I'm certain you're dating the wrong man," he spoke and then continued, "A woman should marry young, have many kids and learn how to take care of her husband like it is meant to be."

"I'm sorry, sir, but I completely disagree!" I snap, "A woman has all the rights to do whatever she pleases with her time; if she doesn't feel ready to be married then she shouldn't be married at all. I believe a woman has the same rights that a man does and shouldn't have to spend the rest of her life locked inside of her house just because someone said it was meant to be!"

"You got it all wrong then," he said. "Damon needs a woman who can do exactly that - be a woman!"

"No, I think you've got your son wrong. He needs none of that. He needs a woman who can understand him, hold his hand in times of despair and dry his tears in moments of sadness. If you're coming to me and describing your son the way you are, then it is obvious that you don't know your own son at all!"

He narrowed his eyes at me, anger floating in the air. Maybe I said too much but every single word coming out of my mouth was true. He seemed not to know Damon in the slightest and it hurt me. It hurt me because he was doing his best to make him happy; even playing this game just to make him proud and he was ruining it. He was trying to turn Damon into himself.

"I do. And because I know him I can assure you that this relationship of yours is not going to work," he replays in anger. "You're not good enough for my son and you will never be good enough for him. My son is an exceptional young man and an exceptional young man needs an exceptional young woman. You are none of that; you're plain, too common. Let my son go and find someone who suits him."

I get up slowly from the couch, defeated and saddened by his words. I wasn't going to pay attention to whatever he said to me but he was right, deep inside my heart I knew it. I always did. Damon was in fact an exceptional young man; he was smart, sweet, kind and generous. None of the qualities this old man possessed. He was the opposite to his father, that's why he was so perfect. Giuseppe was right. An exceptional young man needed an exceptional young woman and I, Elena Gilbert, was not an exceptional young woman. I was just a waitress soon-to-be high school teacher. Damon could become a businessman whenever he wanted to. He could be successful and happy with his father and if I was with him (fake or not) I would ruin him. I would get in the way. I couldn't allow myself to do that, not to him.

"You're right. Maybe I am too common for your son. But I know him better than you ever will and I love him more than you ever will," I wipe the angry tears running down my cheeks.

I walk towards the door just in time to see Damon and Stefan walking out of the kitchen, a glass of juice in each hand. He sees my despair and sadness and makes his way towards me. He stops me before I could reach the door.

"Where are you going? What happened?"

"I'm sorry Damon, I'm really sorry," I cry, he holds my hand and I feel like I should run away, far, far away.

"Sorry about what? Why are you crying?"

"I have to go."

"What did he say to you?" he asks angry, looking in his father's direction who seems oblivious to the mess he just created.

"Something I should have known a long time ago."

"What are you talking about?"

"I have to go. I'm sorry," I let go of his hand, already missing the warmth, and make my way out, leaving him confused.

* * *

><p>Damon's POV<p>

I should have known that my father would ruin whatever happiness I had left. I should have known better than to get Elena into my mess; she was hurt, I could see it in her eyes. This was a mistake. A terrible mistake.

"What did you say to her?" I ask my father, who had returned to his conversation with Stefan.

"Nothing new."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Don't talk to me like that!"

"Then tell me what you said to her!"

"Why is this girl so important to you, Damon? Surely you can find someone better, someone with class, and someone with your social status?"

"I don't need someone better!"

"She's a waitress! She's going to be a high school teacher for god's sake. You're soon to become a businessman. You need a woman, not a kid by your side!"

"Is that what this is about? Is that why you wanted to meet Elena? To complain about her social status and her way of living?"

"I wanted to meet her to see if you had made the right choice!"

"What right choice?"

"Your mother was perfect. She had class, she sacrificed herself for us to have a good marriage, she gave up everything to be the perfect woman."

"Including her happiness, obviously."

"She was happy with me..."

"She was miserable with you!" I yelled, getting Stefan's attention at the same time. "She had to endure you cheating on her for years! She had to put up with your rudeness just for our family's sake!"

"Don't talk about things you don't understand, child!"

"The only reason why you wanted to see Elena is because you wanted her to be like mom, and you want me to be like you!"

Dad gets up from the couch, making his way towards me, his face inches away from mine. I could smell the bourbon coming from his mouth. It made me sick.

"You are a Salvatore; you're bound to be like me just like your brother is. If Elena is not like your mother then go and find someone else!"

"If I ever turn out to be like you, I'd rather die," I reply bitterly, "and the reason why I love Elena the way do is because she is only being herself. I love her because she's the most wonderful woman I've ever seen and no matter what you do or what you say I will spend the rest of my life by her side."

I surprise myself saying those words. I surprise myself realizing I was in love with Elena but that brought a smile to my face. For the first time my life made sense, for the first time I felt my heart beating faster just at the mention of her name.

"Now if you excuse me, I have to get my girl back."

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

_**OMG you guys are the best, I swear. Thank you so much for masive response,I love you all so very much.**_

_**Last chappie before going to bed *yawns* almost 2 am! **_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Elena's POV.**

I don't know for how long I've been crying, nor for how long my phone has been beeping like crazy. I'm sure its Damon. I'm sure he knows what his father told me and maybe he realized that he was right. Damon is going to turn his back on me and find someone like him and just the thought of it makes me sick to my stomach. Losing my best friend, the only man I've ever loved, because of a bitter coldhearted man like his father.. it wasn't fair.

"Elena open up, I know you're in there."

Damon's voice comes in from behind the door. Aunt Jenna has no clue what the words "I had an argument with Damon," mean.

"Go away, Damon!"

"I'm not going anywhere until you open this damn door!"

"Language!"

"For god's sake Elena open the door. We need to talk!"

"No!"

Silence.

"Fine. If you don't want to talk to me, that's fine. Either way you're gonna have to listen to me."

I wait for him to talk again because I honestly do not have the energy to get up and argue with him. I'm too mentally exhausted.

"I know what my father told you and I know what he said about you being too.. plain. None of it is true. Elena, you're perfect just the way you are! I like you because you're my sweet best friend; the only one who ever gets me, the only one who puts up with me when I'm being a dick. I cannot picture myself without you, Elena. I love you, please open the door!"

He what?

I open the door slowly, his last words sinking in, floating in the air. Or was it me?

"What did you just say?"

"That you're perfect, and..."

"No, the last part."

He smiles sweetly, takes a few steps towards me. His hand are immediately on my face, pushing a single string of hair behind my ear and whispering so close to me that I can smell his aftershave.

"I love you... please open the door."

"You love me?" I repeat and he nods slightly, "Your father said..."

"My father is the biggest asshole to face the earth. He a selfish rat who cannot bare the idea of me being happy, and not being like him of course."

"Damon, I don't want you and your father to fight because of me!"

"We will fight anyway."

"I don't want to get in the way of your relationship with him!"

"We barely have one!"

"I don't want to ruin anything you might have with him."

"Whatever happens between us is already doomed."

"You're risking a lot by doing this."

"I would risk my entire life to be with you. If you take me, of course."

I wrap my arms around his neck, resting my head on his shoulder as tears of joy run freely down my cheeks.

"I've loved you for so long."

"I'm sorry I couldn't see it before, we missed so many years together."

"There's always time to catch up."

He takes my face between his hands, wiping away my tears with his thumbs. His lips barely touch mine and I already feel electricity running down my spine. Our first kiss is everything I've ever dreamed of and more. If this was one of my dreams, I never want to wake up. EVER.

**THE END**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Love you all. Thank you for reading and reviewing!**_

_**xoxo**_

_**Fran**_

* * *

><p><strong>EPILOGUE<strong>

Giuseppe Salvatore stood in the doorway for more than fifteen minutes; he took two steps backwards, ready to walk away when the door opened quickly. He was face to face with his older son. The one he had let walk away angrily from his house a year ago, the one who smiled at him as if nothing ever happened between them. He already regretted coming over.

"Please come on in," Damon said politely, his dad walking pass him and standing awkwardly in the hallway. "Have a seat."

He did as he was told and immediately looked at his surroundings. The house was not too big, not too small, it was cozy even. Everything was light; the wallpaper and the curtains were light green and the couch he was sitting on was light brown and extremely comfortable. The room was just good enough for him, or them.

Elena Gilbert made her way towards the infamous in-law, the one she thought still hated her, with a glass of fresh made lemonade. Sadly she didn't have alcohol in the house - she could use a shot or two.

"You said you had something to tell me," Giuseppe said coldly.

Nothing has changed, Damon thought.

"Yes, of course," Damon turned around to face Elena, who immediately took a seat next to him on the sofa. "Elena is pregnant."

"What?"

"We're having a baby, meaning you're becoming a grandfather," he replied.

"That's... are you getting married?"

They exchanged looks. Here he comes again.

"No, I mean not after the baby is born," Elena says, "or maybe not at all."

"We haven't talked about it."

"You're expecting a baby and you haven't talked about marriage? Why?"

"Because that isn't an important issue. We're happy that this is happening but marriage is not our priority. I don't want my child to know his parents married just because mommy was pregnant. That's not a very nice feeling."

"But it's the right thing to do!"

"According to who, you?"

"According to the world."

"Then the world is a fucked up place."

"Damon, language!"

"Look Dad, we're happy, that's all that matters. We love each other."

"Sometimes love is not enough," Giuseppe replies bitterly.

"It is to me - to us!"

Damon sighs heavily and grabs Elena's hand, giving it a light squeeze. "I didn't call you to discuss my love life. We want you to be part of our son's life; he or she is going to be your grandchild and we don't want you to be a stranger. "

He stared at them for a fraction of a second, and being the cold man that he was, simply shrugged. Damon laid down his head, defeated. He had tried once again to make amends with his father and he did what he could.

"I'll think about it."

"Fair enough."

"You're more than welcome to visit whenever you want to," Elena said.

"Thank you," Giuseppe said. "Well, I think I should go. Call me when..."

"I will, dad," Damon said.

"Goodbye Damon, Elena."

And just as quickly as he walked in, he was out. Damon watched the road from the window as his father disappeared. Perhaps it was a mistake calling him or even imagining he would care. It broke his heart.

"Are you okay?" she asked, he smiles faintly.

"I will be."

"He will come around, trust me."

"God, I really hope so."

Six months later, Joseph Salvatore was born. His grandfather could not keep his eyes away from him and by the way his eyes shone, Damon could tell he had finally gotten his father back for good.

**END OF EPILOGUE.**


End file.
